Her life story
by TalishaRenee
Summary: Embry & OC
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my seat two minutes before the late bell rang for class. I sit in the third seat from the front. In front of me is my best friend Kenzie. Diagonally on the left is my friend Jon. On the right of me is my friend Katie and on the left is Embry. Or he was anyway. He hasn't been in school for a week, at least until now.

He had just walked in as I turned to my right talking to Katie. Jon was some what friends with Embry so of course as soon as he came in they started talking. I rolled my eyes turning around in my seat.

"Hey Jon." I grinned. It was kind of funny, I never talked to Jon unless Embry was there. I think I kind of pissed Jon off whenever I did that. Which always made me laugh. He, of course, didn't think it was finny. But talked to me all the same. Which was good. I guess.

See we're in tenth grade. Embry's in eleventh. So yeah, they're always telling me I'd never have a chance. Maybe they were right. I never got Jon. Instead Kenzie did in eighth grade. That had made me really mad. Especially since before that, Jon basically told me he wasn't ever going out with friends since he had gone out with Becky.


	2. Chapter 2

I started writing a note to Kenzie in Math class. It said,

"Do you think I should ask Embry out? I mean I really like him." I went to throw it at her and missed, hitting Embry on the back of his head with it. He picked it up off the floor reading it. After class he smiled and stopped me from going out the door.

"You like me, huh?" He asked looking at me.

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Well…would you say yes to a date with me tomorrow night then down at the beach?"

"SURE!" I grinned, jumping up and down excitedly as he laughed.

Later that night I sighed. Tomorrow was my date with Embry. I really couldn't wait. I've had a crush on him since I first moved here three years ago. Knowing he liked me too made my life so much better. It really did. See I'm a cutter. I love doing it. Why, because I'm an idiot without a hobby. Also, I'm so thin that people think I'm anorexic. I'm not though.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I heard my grandfather yell up to me. I couldn't afford to not listen to him. He's threatened me so many times before. I hated my life. That's not why I started cutting myself though. I liked Jon before I liked Embry. They, as in Jon, Kenzie, and Katie moved up here with me.

I've known Katie since third grade. Jon since fourth. I had a major crush on Jon since fourth grade. Eighth grade Kenzie and Jon went out. Kenzie knew I liked Jon and apparently she didn't care. That's why I started cutting myself. In ninth grade Katie and Jon went out. I gave Katie permission though so it was fine. But now Kenz and Jon are going back out again. Does it bug me? Hell yes. But I like Embry now, so not as much.

**A/N: Not much to my disappointment I don't own Twilight, my wonderful creative aunt however does. I do however own myself, Katie, Jon, and Kenzie. They are my best friends and the whole story behind Kenz and Jon and Katie and Jon are true. Same with me. So….peace out.**

**~Tally~**

**Ps. Sorry this chapter - like the last one - was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was my date with Embry. I really couldn't believe I was going out with him. He was just so….ugh. And I was so…emoish? Seriously. I have brown hair and put electric blue highlights in it which was really cool looking. Don't ask why I did that, because even I didn't know.

I honestly heard Embry liked the color blue. I'm not a stalker or anything, but I have a whole notebook dedicated to things about Embry, like what he liked and what he didn't like.

I wondered…does this mean I can put myself on the list that he liked. I thought about it harder. What if it was just a charade and he really didn't like me? I gulped. He was the type of person that could ruin my reputation. Not that I really had much of one.

There was a knock on the door after a few hours. I ran downstairs getting the door, hoping to God it wasn't Embry yet. I still hadn't picked anything out to wear. Unfortunately it wasn't my time, because it was Embry at the door. "Oh..um…Embry…." I said looking at him. "Sorry I'm not ready yet, I didn't know what we'd be doing and yeah…" I trailed off, looking at him.

He laughed as he looked down at me and bent down to kiss my cheek. I smiled then blushed. "Thanks…" I grinned. He laughed again.

**A/N: Again…short chapter. I know. So sue me. Anyway…check out all my other stories if you haven't. They suck…not really. My sister doesn't think so but she's only nine years old….**


End file.
